User talk:Uzi1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grande Doubloons page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 19:17, January 2, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the wikia! I'm Simon Treasurehawk, if you need anything leave a message on my talk page. Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 00:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:ITB I can meet any time today. Just tell me when, where and the time zone and I will be there. 14:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... Yestday, I waiting and waiting, and you never came. 15:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Why don't we just meet now on the docks of Tortuga? 16:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) King of Germany Hi Not to be rude or anything but i am King of Germany. You just put that tile up today. i have had it for a a week. Your a little to late.... - Matthew DarkskullTalk My Page Please don't add yourself to the "My Best Friends" list on my page without my permission. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 01:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Itb Sure, what would you like to be? See Here for positions available. 02:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture It's hard to explain. It takes a lot of editting, printing, and memory. Do you want one? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I would love for you to come to the French Ball. Wear something nice please. Thank you, ''Marie Antoinette Marie Antoinette 01:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Buzz off will you? Well? Will you? You have spammed my guild page and changed it so, STOP! and leave Militia Of Fuego alone we are allied with the EITC got it? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and sure Thanks, its ok I just thought you hated us and ya you can be allied with us, just talk to meor Nick on your other player. Thanks! Also signatures are codin ask John Breasly because he is the signature master. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here you are: If you like it follow these directions: #Go to My Preferences in the drop down menu under your name in the corner of the page you are on #Find the area labelled "Sig" or "Signature" #Check off the Custom Signature checkbox #In the space provided, put in the following code: If you don't like it, tell me what you want to change. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Daggerpaine Industries Application Congrats!! CIA ACPET welcome please add the userbox 15:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure Ya we an be allies Russia The Russian Government is in full swing. It is lead by Czar Benjamin Macmorgan and needs great support from the international community to get it into a operational state. If you would like to join.. Heres a link to The Official Russian Government and heres a link to the Official Russian Military. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you fellow Comrades, ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Russia Sure, Pick a rank in both of them. We currently have lots of spots open in both the government and army. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Russia kk I will add your rank to the list. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) listen edward i killed u and garland is my grand dad i killed him by mistake how do u think i feel idc if hes ur friend hes my grand dad and iam goin threw drama already i dont need a kings dumb acting saying ur goin to kill me look at wat happened 'Ello Mr. Daggerhawk It's me, Jeremiah! Currently, the EITC First Division doesn't have much going on. I'll be sure to talk to Johnny about maybe doing more (perhaps holding more training sessions). Oh, and just incase you're interested, I JUST created a new EITC guild tonight (September 10), and I'm looking for members (and officers)! The guild is called East India Officers and it is practically JUST like Beckett's Elites. Nonetheless we are also members of the EITC First Division. Lord Jeremiah Garland Giveaway -- Bot 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Meet in Game? Hello, im General Nate Crestbreaker of Britain, and I would like to meet you in POTCO sometime if you still play. 00:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) General N. Crestbreaker